Holly Jolly Jimmy
Holly Jolly Jimmy is the Christmas special from Season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Summary Ms. Fowl's class is having their Christmas-themed show-and-tell, and Carl brings a bag containing an old Cheez-Nip snack. He explains that he left out a plate of Cheez-Nips for Santa Claus last Christmas Eve, and when he woke up the next morning, only one was left. However, Jimmy completely doubts that, as due to all the scientific improbabilities surrounding the character, he believes that Santa Claus does not really exist. Upon hearing Jimmy say this, Carl is greatly upset, and Cindy chastises Jimmy for hurting Carl's feelings, which he states was not his intention. Later, in his lab, Jimmy apologizes for hurting Carl's feelings and explains to Carl and Sheen why he stopped believing in Santa. Two years ago, Jimmy had asked Santa to bring him a core sample from Dwarf Star NG-7-38, but when he did not receive it, Jimmy became convinced that Santa was fake. Sheen, however, believes that Jimmy was just on Santa's naughty list that year. Just then, Jimmy's DNA tracker picks up a very strange signal from the Cheez-Nip snack Carl showed off earlier, and Jimmy states that the DNA must be from the saliva on the snack. Carl and Sheen believe that this must be Santa's saliva on the Cheez-Nip and, when Jimmy accidentally suggests it, they decide to go to the North Pole. Over at Cindy's house, she and Libby are sneakily peeking at their Christmas presents when Cindy notices Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen preparing for their trip. Libby decides they should take an embarrassing video of Jimmy (using a camera they found in one of the gift boxes they were peeking at) to get back at him for hurting Carl's feelings earlier. While looking for something humiliating around Jimmy's rocket, they end up getting sucked into Jimmy's Hypercube. Unaware of the girls getting trapped in the Hypercube, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen take off in Jimmy's rocket for the North Pole. Shortly after arriving there, the boys find Santa's workshop in plain sight, but in his pride, Jimmy thinks it is a cleverly-disguised army outpost. The doors then open and reveal the interior of the workshop to them, filled with elves making toys. Unfortunately, Jimmy is still not convinced; he thinks the workshop is a glorified factory that parents order toys from, and that the elves are midgets with ear conditions. Jimmy's DNA tracker then overloads and shoots a beam that reflects all over the factory and eventually hits Santa, scrambling his atoms. The chief elf, Lou, furiously tells Jimmy that he's now ruined Christmas because his "stupid scanner thing broke Santa." Cindy and Libby (who escaped from the Hypercube by turning up the volume on Libby's portable CD player) suddenly show up, make a video of this, and Cindy accuses Jimmy of trying to ruin Christmas for everyone else. As Cindy then starts describing a five-point plan to ruin Jimmy's reputation and save Christmas (though she hasn't yet figured the third part out), Jimmy has one of the factory's toy rockets grab the girls and return them to Retroville. Jimmy declares that he will deliver all of Santa's presents using science, and if he can do that, then it will prove there is no Santa Claus. With that, he stores all the presents in his Hypercube, builds some Christmas-themed upgrades to his rocket and, using a spare red Christmas light, installs a laser-guided navigational beacon on his robot dog Goddard's nose. Lou believes Jimmy is crazy for trying this, but he and his pals take off anyway. Back in Retroville, Hugh and Judy, see a news report on TV saying that Christmas has been cancelled due to Jimmy scrambling Santa's atoms (as shown in the footage Cindy provided). Upset that their son will now be reviled by everyone because of this, Hugh decides to invent a new holiday for people to celebrate, themed entirely around pies and called "Pule". However, Hugh's attempt to give out pies to everyone in Retroville ends in failure. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen manage to deliver almost all of the presents within the whole evening, and when it seems they have finished, Carl is saddened by the apparent fact that Jimmy has proven his point. Jimmy then realizes that they've forgotten to deliver the presents meant for Retroville and gives his rocket a lightspeed blast from his warp module. However, the rocket goes so fast that it eventually breaks apart, and the boys go plummeting towards the ground; Carl, however, is delighted at this, since Jimmy actually failed to deliver all the presents and this means that Santa is real. At that very moment, Santa shows up in his flying sleigh and picks them up with his tractor beam. Jimmy, finally seeing that Santa is real, is told that he has been on the naughty list for some time ("Told yah," remarks Sheen), and then apologizes for scrambling Santa's atoms. Santa then uses one of Jimmy's warp modules to speed up his sleigh (since it can handle going lightspeed better than Jimmy's rocket can) and delivers all the presents meant for Retroville (though he gives lumps of coal to Cindy and Libby) and also drops Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen off at their homes. After Santa departs, Jimmy goes to look under his family's tree and finds that Santa has given him the Dwarf Star sample that he wanted two years ago (it needed time to cool off). Jimmy has Goddard place the Dwarf Star on top of the tree and then sings with his parents. Quotes * Cindy: A lump of coal? * Libby: Do me a favor. The next time I suggest we humiliate somebody, DON'T LISTEN!!! Trivia * Upon learning that they've made it to the North Pole, Libby breaks the fourth wall when she complains to Cindy that she's not dressed for it. * In this episode, Santa has the brain blast rather than Jimmy. *In the storybook version of this episode, Hugh and Judy's subplot is erased. *Jimmy got a Dwarf Star, Carl got the honor of becoming an honorary elf, Sheen got a Robo-Fiend action figure, Goddard got shiny new lug nuts, Hugh got a goose, Judy got a new tool kit and Cindy and Libby got coal. *Sheen gets Peace on Earth in this episode, but in Thanksgetting, he has no idea what it is. *The music style of Basking in the Warmth of Christmas Day is similar to Guy Moon's musical renditions from Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, etc. *When Goddard is fitted with a red nose, Sheen says, "Wow Goddard, you'll go down in history!", as a reference from a line from the popular Christmas song, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *This is the only episode to air in December. *For some reason, Corky Shimatzu is voiced by Rob Paulsen and seemed to have Butch's voice. This may have happened because Billy West couldn't make it. *This is one of three episodes in which someone other than Jimmy does a Brain Blast, the other two being Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and The Tomorrow Boys. *When Cindy and Libby reveal themselves at Santa's workshop with Libby taping the action on her camcorder, it flashes and makes a noise like a 35mm still camera as if it were taking a photograph. While many digital camcorders made since the early 2000s are capable of taking still pictures, they generally do not sound like 35mm still cameras and usually don't flash like one (though some camcorders with built-in LED lightning may be able to do so.) Gallery Santa Claus.jpg JimmyNeutrronChristmas.jpg JimmyNeutronChristmas.jpg Hughn.jpg xmas.jpg 12jm.jpg JIMMYCARLELF.jpg BaskingInTheWarmth.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Episodes not on iTunes Category:Specials Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast